


Miles from Where You Are

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [190]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski is an Argent, F/M, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Dies, Sick Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The heart that was beating within his chest had belonged to Claudia’s husband. This heart saved his life, allowed him to watch his daughter grown, but it also caused him to lose a sister and a nephew.





	Miles from Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! (Third times the charm when it comes to posting this fic) 
> 
> This little tale is writen in 15minutes, hence the name of the series, and due to the lack of time there will be a great deal of mistakes to be found here, thus if you can't handle bad spelling and bad writing and horrific grammar leave now and be at peace. All I'm saying, there's no need to suffer. 
> 
> This tale is for my friend who is for now called Aardvark-Aid, she wanted a tale with Claudia Stilinski being Chris' and Kate's sister but something happens that has her leaving them behind her, and years later Chris comes across his nephew or he gets a call that says Claudia has died.

`You killed him! ´ The familiar voice of his sister, his favourite sister screams. The anger and despair he hears in Claudia’s voice drags him out of the heavy slumber he’d found himself in. The anguish in Claudia’s voice causes his heart to ache, and it makes him want to crawl back into consciousness just so that he could try and comfort her.

 `Claudia, ´ another familiar voice, one belonging to their father, says sounding unsurprisingly exasperated with his eldest child, the daughter who refused to be the obedient soldier he’d attempted to groom her into being, the daughter who rebelled without mercy.

 Chris can’t remember a time when their father wasn’t annoyed and baffled by Claudia, the daughter who refused to follow in the footsteps of their parents and grandparents and great-great-grandparents, the daughter who outright refused to become the head of their family; instead of being the good daughter Claudia turned her back on their traditions, and all the expectations that had been placed upon her head since her birth, Chris knew both their father and their sister Kate absolutely disapproved of the choices Claudia had made, and to some small degree Chris had disagreed with some of Claudia’s decisions too, mostly because of the selfish reasons.

`You killed him! ´ Claudia shrieks, her voice is piercing and unforgiving and it makes Chris’ head ache, `I know you killed him. ´

Someone very small, very young, starts to cry then, or perhaps simply began to cry a bit louder. Instinctively Chris knows that the child crying isn’t his own daughter.

Opening his eyes, which he does with a great deal of effort, Chris is faced with the blurry figures, figures he is very much able to recognize even if they are unclear. His wife sits beside his bed, holding tightly to his hand, but Victoria’s attention isn’t on him but on the figures standing near the foot of his bed.

 His father and Claudia are the ones standing at the foot of his bed, and in the far corner of the room Kate stands alone, Kate watching with glee as Claudia screamed at their father.

 `I know. I know _you_ killed him. ´ Claudia hissed furiously while someone small and terribly young began to cry even louder, that something small is his young nephew who was standing beside his hospital bed.

 Chris turns his head, just a little, looking for the crying child, the father in him demanding he help and comfort the child who was clearly distressed.  All Chris can see of the child is a tiny hand, a tiny hand that held on to the rough sheets of the bed. 

 Chris feels a need to comfort his young nephew, and Chris has no doubt that the crying child is his young nephew, but Chris still feels far too weak to move his arm and hand so that he could reach out and offer some comfort to his adorable nephew.  

 `Claudia, ´ their father sighs heavily, and if a sigh ever expressed the frustration of a parent this one did just that. Gerard starts to move towards Claudia, reaching out to her as if he was a father who cared for his own flesh and blood the way a parent should.

 `Don’t be ridiculous. ´ Gerard goes on to say at the same time as Victoria demands Claudia to lower her voice and to consider where she was, but Victoria held no more power over Claudia than what their father had.

 `Don’t you dare touch me. ´ Claudia snarled at their father, ignoring Chris’ wife who had taken reluctantly the role that had been signed to Claudia since her birth, perhaps the forced role in their family was why Victoria did not care for Claudia.   

 Chris watches Claudia dodge Gerard reach with the ease of someone raised to avoid capture, someone groomed to be the best in their trade the ensure that their family remained at the top of all the hunter clans. Gerard had raised her to be the best, the smartest, the strongest to ensure she’d make him proud and best the husband he’d chosen for her but whom Claudia never married.

 Claudia moves further away from their father and his unwanted reach.

 `Don’t _you_ dare touch me, don’t you _dare_ touch _me_. ´ Claudia snaps at their father, her voice making her sound more like the lunatic she accused their father of being.

 As always Kate decided to speak when silence would’ve been her best option, `Don’t be so dramatic, sis. ´ Chris hears Kate say, and he can’t help but groan at that because that was definitely the wrong thing to say to their sister, their sister who had more than once declared Kate mentally unhinged and in need of being locked away in a nice padded room.

 `You need us, Claudia. You need us now more than ever. ´ Kate continues to says, ignoring the glare Claudia directs at her, a look that would’ve silenced any sane person.

 Throwing a quick glance over at the child had started to move towards its mother, her nephew that Kate didn’t think was all that cute, Kate says like the manipulative woman she could be, `Think of your son, sis. He deserves to grow-up surrounded by family. ´  

 Chris doesn’t think for a second that Kate gives a damn about her young nephew, and if Chris doesn’t believe that Kate cares for the little boy that was crying so heartbreakingly, then neither does Claudia because Claudia was the clever one in their family.

 `Let’s go home, Claudia. ´ Gerard starts, moving towards Claudia like she was an easily startled animal, which seemed strange considering that she had been raised to keep a steady head at the most distressing moments.  

 Looking at his sister, the one who didn’t marry the one chosen for her but someone who had no idea about werewolves, banshees, pixies and dark druids, Chris can see a woman who was both livid and undeniably devastated, it’s such a strange combination that Chris knows something far greater than his failing heart had driven his sister to this distressed figure before her.

 `I think that would be for the best. ´ Chris hears his wife say, her distain for Claudia revealed once more by the cold gaze she directs at Claudia who glares right back at her, there’s almost a challenging look there; and Chris knows that if Claudia wanted she could easily take Victoria down, because she was the one who had been intended to bring their family to greatness they had yet to achieve.  

 Thinking that his grandson would be the key to controlling Claudia, their father starts towards the crying child, a child that Claudia had done her best to keep as far from Gerard’s and Kate’s reach, but a child she’d asked Chris to be the godfather too even though Chris’ life was running out faster than anyone would’ve liked it too.

 `Don’t you dare touch my son. ´ Claudia shrieks as she lunges towards her child and scoops him up into her arms.

 `I don’t want you anywhere near my son, you demented piece of human-waste. ´ Claudia shrieks at their father as she moves to keep her son as far from Gerard reach, and Chris wonders if there would ever be a day when she’d let him anywhere near the child in fear no doubt that he’d tell the boy all about the life she wanted to keep her son out of.

 `That’s enough, Claudia. You are being paranoid. ´ their father snaps, his own eyes now wild with anger, `Your brother doesn’t need to deal with your hysterics. ´

Claudia stills then, and Chris knows this is simply the calm before the storm that would lay cities low. Claudia had never been easily angered, her temperament had always been steady and unwavering, she’d held all the traits that would’ve made her an excellent head of the family, but when her anger did rise it was destructive and it would not pass swiftly.

 ` _You_ , ´ Claudia hisses, and for the first-time Chris believes that his sister hates their father, for the very first-time ever he does believe that she’d rather see their father dead than alive.

 ` _You_ had _my_ husband killed. ´ Claudia hisses, holding her son tightly, enough so to cause the little boy to whimper in pain, `You killed him. I know you did. ´

 Chris feels a cold chill pass through him, the idea that the man who had become a friend with whom he didn’t mind spending hours with, shook him to the core.

 `Careful. ´ their father warns Claudia, the same way he had done billions of times after Claudia found her own voice and began to view the life she lived in a light that was unfavourable, `don’t say anything you might regret. You’re alone now. No John left to support you and your foolish dreams. Just _you_ and _your_ precious son. You need us. You _need_ your family. ´ There’s something dreadful about the way their father speaks, the way his voice rings, Chris would swear there’s a threat there as Gerard continues to say, `Your son _needs_ us. ´

 The silence that follows is dreadful, it’s heavy and suffocating even if it was but a briefly held silence. Claudia holds her son closer, and for the first-time ever Chris sees a fear that Claudia cannot control appear in her dark eyes, and that fear causes a smile appear upon the face of their father. That smile, that seemingly innocent smile, is what pushes Claudia once more to force her fear down so she could once more defy her father and the power he was expected to have and hold over his own children.

 Claudia stands a little bit taller, holds her head up high, before she speaks with a dreadfully steady and cold voice, `You are wrong, sir. ´

 `We’re not family. ´ the words fall so easily from Claudia’s mouth, her voice unwavering, and this terrible statement cuts straight into Chris’ heart and it does so without mercy.

 Chris knows, he just knows, that this time Claudia is 100% serious, he knows that this isn’t the words used by an angry teenager, these are the words of a grown-up woman. Chris feels it in his bones that this time Claudia is cutting them out of her life, out of the life of her son, and it is frankly alarming to Chris because he knows that the only way Claudia can escape their family is by cutting _him_ out of her life.

 `Don’t be stupid. ´ his own wife says, voice sharp and angry.

 `Come on, sis, we’re Argent’s, ´ Kate starts while Chris struggles to call out to his distressed sister, but his throat is so dry and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, ` and no matter what we…´ but Claudia cuts her off swiftly and without mercy.

 `No. No, I’m a Stilinski. ´ Claudia says, so sure of herself suddenly, and she stands just a little bit taller, glaring down at their sister before moving over to their father, `My son is a Stilinski. My son will _never_ , ever, be one of _you_. ´

 Chris tries to call out to Claudia as she starts to walk out of the room, but he can’t get his voice to rise above the others who are calling Claudia foolish, and who say that she’ll come to her senses eventually, that she needs them but Chris knows in his heart that Claudia has never needed any of them.

 

~*~

 

Tracing the scar, faded now but none the less there remind him what had been done to save his life, not that the strong heart beating itself wasn’t a constant reminder of the life that had been stolen, Chris can’t help but feel an uneasiness settle in his bones.

 His brother-in-law had a strong heart, and that heart had allowed Chris to see his daughter grow into the fine young lady she had become, but it was also the reason why Chris hasn’t seen or heard from his sister-Claudia in over ten-years. It was because of this heart beating inside of him that Chris hadn’t seen his only nephew in nearly ten-years, and he couldn’t help but wonder what sort of a kid he’d grown-up into.

 Chris was happy to be alive, of course he was. He was grateful for having a chance to watch his daughter grow, to be an active part of her life instead of a corpse in the ground.

 For nearly nine-years he’d attempted to find his sister and nephew, if only to learn that they were fine and safe, and if possible to help Claudia and her son out.  But no amount of money had brought him the closure he wanted and needed, and eventually the financial strain his searching had brought on his marriage forced him to stop at least to some degree; he still reached out to Claudia’s past friends, hoping one of them had some news, and whenever he visited another town or city he’d spend a few hours handing out missing person posters and hang them around in hopes someone would recognize Claudia, but other than that he’d stopped.

 With a heavy sigh, Chris starts to get dressed in the clean clothes, the bloodied ones he’d worn half-an-hour ago already taken care of by Victoria. Once dressed Chris made his way back downstairs, ignoring his sister who had for some strange reason decided to make an unannounced visit.

 `Chris. Where are you going?  ´ he hears Victoria call out to him as he goes to pick-up his car keys, giving the coldest of shoulders to his sister who didn’t give a damn about their missing sister and nephew.

 `We need milk. ´ is all he says before he walks out of the house, not that it will change anything, after all Kate had invited herself over and was planning on staying around for however long due to their little werewolf problem, but he needs a moment to gather his wits  so he could play happy families with Kate for Allison’s sake.

 Chris leaves the house without another word, he drives around for at least half-an-hour before finally parking the SUV outside one of the more larger stores in Beacon Hills. Walking into the store which at the late hour was almost empty, the emptiness was perfectly eerie. He’s not entirely sure if it’s simply because of the silence, the lack of people pushing their carts around and talking, kids screaming and the constant stream of people that draws his attention to the figure moving restlessly around the store or if it’s just the once bright red hoodie that was far too big for the kid wearing it.

 Walking past the kid a stench that speaks of a life lived on the street hits him. Chris pauses then and just looks at the figure that seemed to try and not draw any unwanted attention, the kid is just a head shorter than his own daughter, he’s unable to see the face but he can tell the kid is hiding a loaf of bread and an apple inside his red hoodie.

 Chris watches the kid, hoping against all hope that this kid in smelly clothes isn’t going to be shoplifting while he was in the store, but from the way the kid moves around the store turning his or her head this way and that before sneaking something into the faded-red fabric, Chris knew that the chance of this kid not disappointing him was as great as Claudia walking back into his life at that moment.

 Life was full of surprises it seemed, at least that night as the kid doesn’t just walk out of the store, instead pausing to pay for the few items that had vanished inside the thin fabric that seemed to be trying to devour the thin body wearing it. Chris is frankly beyond surprised as he watches the anxious kid, a kid moves with a restlessness as the digital numbers change, until finally settling down to a small sum, at least it’s small for someone like him but for the kid it’s clearly more than he’s got in his pocket.

 

`What – what if – if I leave the milk? ´ the kid who sounds like he or she might be fighting a cold asks, voice full of nerves, `and – and the bread? And the orange juice? ´

 

`How much you got? ´ the none too friendly cashier asks, a look of annoyance appearing on her otherwise gloomy face, and Chris can’t help but feel for the kid because it can’t be easy having to deal with someone that negative when you were in a tight spot.

 

Chris continues pack his own groceries in the small paper-bag, but he watches as the kid places the small assortment of crumpled up bills and coins out for the unhappy woman. A look of disgust passes across the young feminine face that could’ve appeared less heavy without the heavy layer of makeup, still she starts to count the money presented to her.

 

`I’ll pay for it all. ´ Chris says as he steps forward, coming to stand next to a kid who had a runny nose and a fevered flushed on his otherwise gaunt face. He forgets to breathe when he looks at the kid because he or she, he’s not sure yet which, the kid just looks far too young to be outside alone on such a cold night, and he could’ve sworn the red-rimmed eyes looking back at him are those of Claudia.

 The boy just gawks at him, mouth opening and closing as if he was a fish on dryland, still the kid is quick to grab his things once Chris has paid for all of them, shoving everything inside his pitiful hoodie that looks like a gust of wind might just rip it to shreds.

 He expects the kid to run the moment he’s got all of his goods, but instead the kid waits for him to take his leave. The kid follows him out of the store, all the way to his car, and Chris feels just a bit unnerved by this wondering if the kid was going to try and snatch his wallet but he hopes that the kid will just say a quick thank you, still nothing he thinks might happen as he reaches his car prepares him for what the kid actually does.

 ` I can give you a hand…. ´ the kid says while making a none too subtle hand-gesture to express what sort of helping hand the kid was ready to give him, and if Chris hadn’t already placed the paper bag in the backseat of his car the eggs he’d bought would’ve ended-up smashed on the ground.

 

`That’s all you get. I don’t do the other stuff. ´ the kid states like he’s just told Chris he doesn’t tomatoes.

 `What? No. ´ Chris says quickly, his heart racing painful when the implication of what the kid has just said crashes down on him.  

 `That’s all you get. ´ the kid repeats, taking a couple of steps away from Chris, just enough to avoid Chris’ reach, `I _don’t_ do the other stuff. ´

 Chris looks around the parking lot helplessly, praying someone would just declare this to be just some sick joke, but the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach tells him this isn’t some sick and twisted joke.

 `Listen, kid…´ Chris starts, feeling sick to his stomach as he looks at the kid who was dressed in rags, even the shoes looked painfully small and even with the holes they were sporting.

 `Where are your parents? ´ Chris asks, because that seems much safer question to ask at the moment while he was trying to figure out what to do.

 `Dead. ´ the kid says, voice steady and angry, the answer doesn’t feel like a lie to Chris and the kid isn’t showing any of the tell-tale signs of deception he’d expect to find.

 ` Yours? ´ the kid goes on to ask almost defiantly.

 `Mine what? ´ Chris has to ask because, he needs time to sort out his thoughts on what to do, can he just let this kid walk on into the night where only gods knew what could happen to him.

 `What about your parents? Dead? Alive? Abducted by aliens?  ´ the kid goes on, the eyes that lacked the innocence of his own daughter peering up at him.

 `My mother died when I was in my twenties. ´ Chris leaves out the part where she’d been ripped apart by a feral werewolf, the kid honestly didn’t need to know there were such things as none-human monsters too to worry about.

 ` My father is still alive. ´ Chris continues to say, hoping that the kid will leave it at that, but something about the eyes peering up at him tells him that the kid sees too much for his liking.

 `You don’t like him, do you? ´ the kid goes on to asks, and Chris is surprised enough to answer truthfully.

 `I really don’t. ´

 They stand there in silence for a little while, the kid probably trying to figure him out as much as Chris is trying to figure the kid out. And as he stands there Chris can’t help but feel as if letting the kid go to where ever he’s been hiding would be a terrible mistake.

 `So, ´ the kid finally says after a short pause, swaying a bit where he stands, his hands vanishing into the sleeves of his hoodie, `Do you want me to give you a….´

 `Jesus Christ kid. No. ´ Chris nearly cries out into the night, frustration and despair pulling at his heart. The kid looks a bit startled then, stepping further away from Chris.

 `I’m married. ´ Chris goes on to say, hoping that will be enough to stop the kid from running.

 `So? ´ the kid says, revealing a little bit too much of what the kid has seen and experienced in his young life.

 `Where are you staying? Who are you staying with? ´ Chris asks then, because he doesn’t want this kid out on the streets alone, not when there was another werewolf running around killing people, especially not when there was a chance another more human predator might take advantage of the kid.

 `None of your business. ´ the kid says sharply, there’s an anger there that is based on fear more than anything else, telling Chris that this kid has already experienced too much of the bad and ugly in the world to ever be called innocent.

 `Fine. Don’t tell me. ´ Chris sighs, running his hand over his face before saying, ` It’s going to be a cold night kid, and unless you have a warm place to stay I’d like to take you home with me. ´

 Chris is quick to add, ` We have a guest bedroom you can use, and I’m sure my daughter has something that might fit you. ´

 `I’m a boy. Not a girl. ´ the kid protests, like being mistaken for a girl was the one thing in life that was worth being offended by.

 `I’m not going to force you into a dress, kid. Just something dry and warm. ´ Chris groans, he’s cold and he just wants to get the kid off of the street if only for one night.

 The kid looks ready to bolt, but Chris can also see the kid is tempted or perhaps just desperate to get out of the cold for one night.

 `You can leave whenever you want once you’ve had a hot meal, and taken a bath. ´ Chris goes on to say while opening the passenger side door for the kid.

 `Are you saying I stink? ´ the kid asks, and Chris just looks over at the kid with a raised eyebrow, leaving out the statement of, `Really kid? Have you lost your sense of smell? ´

 `Fine. I stink. ´ the kid grumbles, eyes darting between the car and the dark and lonely street.

 `Come on, wouldn’t want that food I promised to get cold. ´ Chris says, hoping that’s the push needed and it seems to be just that.

 Chris feels like he’s able to breathe again as the kid gets into his car, although once he was in the car Chris struggled to breathe as the stench coming off of the young boy was rather potent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my head Chris learns about Stiles being his nephew comes from him picking-up Stiles' smelly clothes, and a picture of Stiles and Claudia falls out of a pocket, and he sits and waits for Stiles to finish his shower and when he asks Stiles how he knows Claudia, Stiles asks him how he knows the name of the woman in the picture, and Chris answers, `She's my sister. ´ and as he says it, he realizes who this kid has to be, it's the eyes that makes him brave enough to say while watching the look of shock appear on Stiles' face, `And you're her son, aren't you? You're my nephew. ´ 
> 
> Chris moves to hug Stiles, because goddamn this is his nephew, his nephew who has been living out on the street and possibly doing all sort of things a kid shouldn't be doing for survival, but Stiles moves away from him because Stiles has grown-up knowing that these people who have allowed him into their home killed his dad.


End file.
